How to melt the ice
by Xzer04X
Summary: a quarrel between Rikuo and Tsurara that made her temporarily take in a new master, how will rikuo react to this? R&R ONESHOT!


Third fanfic... featuring Rikuo and Tsurara... HOW TO MELT THE ICE!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the Nura house...<p>

"RIKUO-SAMA! RIKUO-SAMA?" Yelled a certain loyal bodyguard as she runs throughout the whole mansion looking for her master, for Nura Rikuo, "WAKAAA!"

"Shut it with the noise, Yuki-Onna!" says Aotabo banging the door to his room open, obviously annoyed by the noise she was making so early in the morning, "It's still too early for school you know!"

"…but Ao, I can't find Rikuo-sama!" she replied as she runs around, still ranting her master's name all around the mansion.

'_From the looks of it, he isn't even in the house'_, she thought, alarmed, '_what if something happened to him? What if he was kidnapped in his day form?' _she thought worriedly, ever since the fight with the Shikoku yokai, she became more watchful of the Nura clan's enemies that might just be lurking around the corners, and became somewhat overprotective of her young master.

Then she came to a stop, a sudden idea came popping in her head,_ "…Or worse... he's with Kana Ienaga!" _she thought to herself, alarmed that what she thought could be the caseof his disappearance.

Jealously was clearly on her face now as she continues to walk non-stop her mind elsewhere, she doesn't even bother to look where she was going until…

BAM!

The ice princess fell flat on the floor as she was hit by a huge basket of laundry being held by Wakana, Rikuo's mother, "Oh! Tsurara!"

Realizing that it was Wakana's voice, she quickly composed herself and apologized to for her carelessness, "I'm very sorry, Wakana-sama! Please forgive me!"

Wakana smiled gently, "It's nothing to be apologizing for, Tsurara, even I never saw you coming with all of these clothes I'm carrying," she smiled at her, like a mother would for her daughter, "I'm the one who should be apologizing,"

"NO!" Tsurara interrupted, "I wasn't even minding where I was headed to!" she said shifting the blame to herself, then noticing how full the load of what she was carrying made her, for some reason gain more respect to the woman who married Rihan, "Wakana-sama, please allow me to carry those things for you!"

"It's no problem tsura-

"No I insist!" she again interrupted, determined to be of use to her, and Wakana sighed a sigh of defeat, had no other choice but to let her, "then, your help will be very much appreciated," Wakana said thinking that she really couldn't beat Tsurara when it comes to her wanting to be of use to the people around her.

"Ah, by the way, Wakana-sama… have you seen Rikuo-sama?" she ask as she helps her, "he's gone so early in the morning…"

"Rikuo? He went to school already, he was in a real hurry too" she recalled, "he said he was on duty, or something like that,"

"I see," she said, letting out a sigh of relief, "so that was the case," she smiled as if a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders

Wakana just stared at the Yuki-onna as she hangs up the clothes to dry. Then, noticing the time that had passed, "Tsurara! You're going to be late!"

"AH!" she gasped, she didn't notice the time passing, "I'm sorry Wakana-sama!" she said as she takes her bag and ran towards the door, "I'll be going now!"

Wakana could only smile and waved her goodbye, "take care!"

Passing the other yokai around her, she ran as fast as she could, "Ao! We're going to be late!" she called

"Aotabo already left a few minutes ago," Kubinashi said, leaning on one of the room doors

"HE LEFT? WITHOUT CALLING ME?" Tsurara said, furious, "that guy…OOhh…"

"_THIS IS DEFINETELY NOT MY DAY!" _ She said weeping comical tears as she ran towards the door, passing the Supreme Commander Nurarihyon. And upon seeing her, remembered something and called out to her, "Ah…Tsurara!"

It was lunch time and Rikuo couldn't barely open his eyes, patrolling late last night looking for dangerous yokai activity and woke up early in the morning for homeroom duty wore him out, he let out a deep exhausting breath. Come to think of it, he didn't even inform Aotabo and Tsurara about him coming to school early, he sighed, knowing fully that he'll be scolded by Tsurara again later on…

"What's wrong Rikuo-kun?" Kana said suddenly appearing in his field of vision, "You look worn out, did something happen?"

"Oh, it's nothing Kana, just tired that's all," he said smiling sheepishly at her, "sorry for making you worry,"

Kana smiled, relieved at his answer, "it's no trouble at all!"

Out of the blue Tsurara silently crept between the two and couldn't take the refreshing atmosphere both of them are giving off, she called, "Rikuo-sama!"

"Eh, Tsurara?" Rikuo said, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance, "what are you doing here?"

"I've brought your lunch Rikuo-sama!" she said in a cheerful tone, "here," she handed him the bentou box. Still smiling…awkwardly, Making Rikuo a bit suspicious, "you're mad that I didn't woke you up this morning, right?"

Tsurara laughed, an angry, sharp laugh that made Rikuo shiver, "my,my, why ever would I be angry waka?"

"w-woke up? In your r-room?" Kana let out taking a step back, "you two a-are alre-ready…"

"No! No! that's not it Kana!" Rikuo said trying to convince her that really is not the case, "it's not—

"…It's fine Rikuo-kun, what you do with your life is not of my concern," she said smiling pretentiously, "well, pardon me then," she excused herself slightly glaring at Tsurara, while Tsurara just stood there with a questioning look, "what's wrong with Kana, Rikuo-sama?"

Rikuo just moaned to his seat, yet another misunderstanding he caused,

"Tsurara," he suddenly called

While Tsurara, still looking at the direction where Kana walked off, turned to him, "what is it?"

"I'm sorry for not waking you up… and thank you for the bentou,"

Tsurara, a bit surprised, replied him with a bright cheerful smile, "you can count on me Rikuo-sama!" Rikuo could only smile at her.

"Oikawa-san!" Shima said walking towards her, along with the other kiyo paranormal members

Tsurara smiled at them, "good afternoon everyone!"

"TIME FOR A MEETING WITH THE MEMBERS! TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR YOKAI EXPERIENCES!" Kiyotsugu said, as usual, hyper about yokai. Both Rikuo and Tsurara sighed at his enthusiasm.

AT THE ROOF…

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TELL YOUR LEADER ALL YOUR YOKAI PROBLEMS! AND LET US SOLVE THIS AS A G-R-O-U-P!" Kiyo yelled, fabulously making quite a pose as he goes on, "TELL ME!"

And everyone could only look at him, awkwardly as he rants about yokai that could go on and on unless…

"Let's eat!" Rikuo suggested doing everyone a favor, interrupting Kiyo's remarkable speech, everyone immediately agreed and they ate their lunch peacefully.

"Wai- what? Already?" Kiyo said, "I still-sigh" he had no other choice, he again sighed in defeat at what his co-members agreed upon

"Thanks, Rikuo," Maki whispered to him gratefully, and noticed everyone nodding at what Maki said, Rikuo just smiled at them.

"Is something wrong Oikawa-san?" Rikuo heard Shima say as he looked toward their direction, "you look like something is bothering you," he added.

"No, it's nothing," she replied him, "there's nothing to worry about," she assured

Everyone was looking at them now, including Rikuo, "Tsurara, really… is something wrong?" he ask making sure if she really is fine. Though Rikuo's question caught her off guard, she knew he could always tell if something's up with her.

Tsurara forced a very convincing laugh. "It's nothing! Really!" she guaranteed, "It's not something…to be…bothered about," she smiled at them, "thank you, but really, it's nothing!" she repeated shifting her eyes from them to the roof door. This made Rikuo more suspicious of her.

"Well, see you guys!" she said as she stands up, she bid them, "bye!" and ran off to the door closing it behind her.

"Something is wrong with her," Torii pointed out as she drinks her juice

"Wonder what's up?" Maki added chewing her lunch.

"SO THAT WAS IT! SHE MUST HAVE WITNESSED A YOKAI! AND COULDN'T TELL US!" Kiyo conclude, "THERE'S NOTHING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT OIKAWA-KUN! FOR WE WILL HELP YOU!" and he goes on yet again…

Kana could only look at Rikuo who was staring anxiously at the door Tsurara just closed…

DING…DONG…

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara called, the moment he went outside his classroom, smiling she invited him, "Let's go home!" Rikuo smiled at her worriedly, still wary about today's incident, right then, he was determined to get the thing that's bothering her off of her, whatever the cost.

As they walk home, Rikuo formulated a plan about how he should start their conversation about her so called problem. A direct 'tell me what is bothering you' would totally offend her and knowing her, she'll be likely to take it as an order and would tell him even if it's against her will. He'll have to make it so that she'll willingly tell it to him, and for that to happen, he'll have to start a light conversation with her, but before that…

"Where's Ao?" he asked her

Tsurara replied with a smirk, "Crime and Punishment," she said darkly recalling how she left Aotabo hanging in the homeroom all by himself, cursing her, "Damn you, YUKI-ONNA!"

She laughed a dark laugh that made Rikuo quiver, "…is that so?"

"Oh! Rikuo-sama, do you still have homeroom duty tomorrow?" she asked turning to him with a questioning look on her face

"Ah…yes," he replied, thankful that he was reminded of it.

"Then please let me assist you on your mission!" she said looking directly to his face to somehow get the odds on her side, "please! Let me be of use to you Rikuo-sama!"

"Eh? Ts-Tsurara…" he said minding the sudden close proximity between his face and hers, "why?"

"I want to be by your side and look after you!" she immediately responded

"There's no need!" he replied her, "you saw how strong I am now! This time, I'll be the one who protects you," he declares, then added, "all of you!"

"But Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara said as she looks down on the ground, thinking if she should be happy in what he said or feel useless, "I want to protect you!" she said her eyes full of determination, "I know how strong you got, everyone does… but if can't do as much as help you, then what am I as the person who was supposed to protect you?"

This surprised Rikuo greatly, he knew Tsurara was always true to her word, but she wouldn't push herself this hard just to help… something must've really happen to her. And right now, he wants to know all about it, "Tsurara, what happened? You are acting weird,"

"Eh?"

"What happened? Tell me!" he insisted, he doesn't care if he is offending her now; he just wanted to know what was eating away at her attendant's thoughts this whole day, "please,"

'_If I did, then surely I will put more unnecessary burden on Rikuo-sama,' _she thought hard to herself, '_then again, it might also lighten it…I think?' _ She thinks, but in the end decided…

"…No." she muttered

"Huh?"

"I don't want to!" she protested

"wha- why? If you tell us, surely we might be able to…" he explained, he couldn't understand what was happening anymore, "…surely…"

"My matter is none of your business!" she retort, upset by the fact that she can't do anything, that she could only watch at the sidelines as he fights, not burdening her beloved master with this insignificant matter is the least she could do now, or is it?

"It won't help if you just keep it to yourself like that," Rikuo said, his voice a little louder now

"Why?" the snow lady asked, "is my problem affecting my job Rikuo-sama?" she questioned him

"No, it's not," he replied quietly

"If so, I'll immediately fix it!" she reassured, "at once!"

"That's not it!" he retorts, "That's not it at all!"

"…then why?" she asked, looking at him carefully, deep inside expecting something from him

"Why?" he was asking himself that same question, because she is a part of his Hyakki? A close family? A friend? no… it's because…

"Rikuo-sama?"

"…IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE!" he blurted out, "SO I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO IT TO YOU AS WELL!"

Tsurara gasped, she never thought such words would come out of her master's mouth, she felt hurt, dejected even, and she thought, has he always thought of her like that?

While Rikuo, also shocked at what he heard himself say, kept asking himself why and what came unto him to speak to her like that, but he doesn't mean it like that, yes she was always _wee-_but overprotective of him but she makes up for it by always being there for him. He didn't mean to put that way, "Tsurara, I'm so—

He couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation, he cursed his brain for picking a bad time to work inefficiently right now, "I…I just…"

"I understand, Rikuo-sama," she said interrupting his no-so explanation, "if that's the case then from now on, I will give you all the 'personal space' you need," she announced, looking at him with comical ice tears flowing down her pale cheeks, sniffing, "…starting now!" She cried and ran away back to the Nura mansion

"Ah! Wait! Tsurara!" Rikuo yelled, attempting to stop her

She retorted with an extremely loud voice, "WAKA YOU IDIOT!" as her figure fades upon the sunset, leaving Rikuo all alone.

He sighed, "This is not the personal space I'm talking about,"

Back at the mansion, Tsurara slid the door open loudly, indicating how her day was, well, after her argument with the Third Supreme Commander. And speaking of Supreme Commanders, there is one now in a casual suit that from the looks of it, is going outside.

"Ah, Tsurara," he greeted upon noticing her presence by the front door, "welcome back,"

Then he remembered, "that's right, about what I told you this morning, it's alright if you don't—

He paused when he saw her running towards him with an aura that could kill anyone…even the Nurarihyon himself!

"I'll do it!" she said her eyes burning with both anger and determination, "I'll work hard on it! I'll dedicate my life for it! I'LL DO IT!" kinda weird for her to make a decision that arose from her fury on what just happened.

The old man sighed, he could only nod at what the girl in front of him thoughtlessly decided…

THE NEXT DAY…

Rikuo woke up late, 6:30, pretty late for a person on duty. So he got dressed, skipped breakfast and went out… but before that…

"Tsurara!" he called. Today he plans on apologizing for yesterday's incident, last night, dinner was awkward since Tsurara was unbearably quiet, and excused herself early for the night, it's like, she wasn't even Tsurara! So now, time to do the deed!

But still, she doesn't respond, "Tsurara!" he called louder, "please listen to me! "

"Waka?"

Rikuo flinched at the sight of Kejorou opening the room where Tsurara sleeps, "Kejorou?"

Kejorou nodded, wiping her still sleepy eyes, "what's wrong so early in the morning, waka?"

"Sorry for waking you up," he apologized.

"It's fine," she yawned, "anyway, if you're looking for Tsurara, she already left, 10 minutes ago I think,"

"10 minutes ago!" he repeated, quite puzzled, why would she wake up so early?

He immediately ran for the door, "I'm leaving!" he shouted in a hurry a he slid the door behind him and ran for it.

"Take care!" Wakana responded

Rikuo ran, attempting to catch up the gal, but in the end he didn't, though he did manage to be on duty in time… with Kana.

Rikuo was still thinking about why Tsurara go out so early when Kana called for him, "Rikuo-kun, I'll water the flowers for a bit 'kay?" she said holding the flowers gently with both hands, "I'll be back in a while,"

"Kana! I'll water those plants for you!" he volunteered

"Eh?" She said, startled with the sudden rise in his voice, "its fine, I'll do it,"

"No, I insist!" he pressed, "you did a lot of things already for today and I didn't even do anything, at least let me do this," he reasoned to her.

Kana smiled, a bit touched at the gentleman he's become, "well, if you put it that way…sure!"

Rikuo watered the flowers in the vase and was about to go back when he thought of making a D-tour… in Tsurara's room, to get it over once and for all, their petty fight I mean.

Taking a peek at her room, he heard voices, but none of them are hers, not even her bag was present, so he decided to move on.

'_Why would Tsurara go out so early in the morning?, and she wasn't even at school,' _he thought, asking himself and wondered if this was her way of giving him his so-called personal space, he was so sure she's still mad. He sighed deeply, asking himself how to melt the ice.

He was just a few steps from their classroom when he noticed outside the window, a figure most likely to Tsurara's, no it really is Tsurara. She was just arriving to school. But he was practically dumbfounded when he saw she was with a guy! And he almost tripped when he saw her smiling and laughing with him.

'_IS THIS FOR REAL!' _he thought to himself

LUNCH_…_

"Damn that Yuki-onna, leaving me so early then making me do unreasonable tasks!" Aotabo grunted walking down the school halls, thinking to himself that, that girl, Yuki-onna, definitely owes him one or two, three even! And he'll make sure she will, without doubt, make her pay back!

When he arrived at the classroom of his young master, he opened it and found Rikuo with the other cross squad members that are obviously debating about yokai.

Noticing Aotabo, Kiyotsugu announced, "AH! LOOK THE 8TH MEMBER IS HERE!"

Rikuo motioned to Aotabo, "Ao-Kurata? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Yeah, about that," he said taking out Rikuo's lunch for today, "that Yuki-onna asked me to give it to you," he explained, "seriously, if it wasn't for your stomach Waka, I would have rejected her order immediately!" he mumbled angrily to himself

"Tsurara asked you to?" he asked

Aotabo looked at his master curiously, "Yeah, did something happen between you two?"

Rikuo shifted his eyes away from him, "well, you could say that," he sighed as he opened his lunch that was frozen solid to his dismay, _will she ever forgive me?_

"Rikuo-kun, your lunch," Kana pointed out, "it's frozen solid! What happened?"

"YAAAHH! A YOKAI ACTIVITY RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES!" Kiyotsugu yelled, clearly fascinated in Rikuo's unusual lunch.

"A yokai?" Yura positioned herself, ready to take out her shikigami if ever that was the case

"NO! NO! NO!" Rikuo denied, "It was just left in the freezer for too long, Right Kurata?" he patted his shoulder, urging him to answer, "right?" a creepy smile spreading on his face

"yea…" Aotabo agreed, "frozen by that stupid Yuki-on— he immediately shut his mouth close to prevent further information

"Yuki-on…?" Kana said, curious

"YUKI-ONNA?" Kiyotsugu cried, making Rikuo jump to seat, "A YOKAI NAMED YUKI-ONNA DID THIS TO RIKUO'S LUNCH!"

Aotabo grunted, "You can say that agai—

"A-hahaha?" Rikuo laughed awkwardly loud, cutting off Aotabo's statement, "that's not it! I told you that it was just left in the freezer for too long!" he shouted, desperately convincing everyone, "…and to prove that," he grabbed Aotabo, "we'll go to Tsurara and ask her about it!" he bid them goodbye and proceeded outside with great speed.

"Something's wrong with Rikuo-kun today," Kana said, worried

"Must be tough being a rich kid," Maki commented as Torii and Yura take out their lunch

"Oikawa-san didn't come either," Shima noted, sighing to himself, "Oikawa-san…"

Leaning at the corner was Rikuo and Aotabo, planning to consult Tsurara about the lunch and settle things out (again) once and for all, "come on Ao! Let's go,"

"…Rikuo-sama?" a voice from behind them said, making Rikuo flinch at the familiarity of the voice

They turned and found Tsurara carrying some drinks, "What are you doing here? It's rare of you to be here, if it's your lunch I gave it to Ao," then, as if on impulse, he glared at Aotabo, "you didn't eat it again did you?"

"Why the hell would I? It was for waka!" he roared, "not to mention it was completely frozen!" he added.

"WAAH?" Tsurara cried, "Is that true, waka? I'm really sorry! I'll exchange it with mine immediately!" she said dashing away to her room then back to them. She checked her lunchbox if there were anything frozen, thankfully, there were none, sighed, relieved, "here you are, rikuo-sama!" she handed him her lunch, "I'm very sorry!" she apologized, she was a still bit upset this morning so she poured it all on his lunch, "I'm very sorry…"

"No," Rikuo shook his head, "I should be the one apologizing," he bowed his head in shame, "I didn't mean to say it that, and that's not what I meant, I'm really, really sorry!"

Tsurara smiled at her master's sincere apology, "and with that, our argument is over, right? Waka?"

Rikuo stared at her, bewilderment filled his eyes

She smiled wider, "rikuo-sama is really kind, be it to a yokai or a human," she commented that somehow made Rikuo feel warm and something else, "thank you!" he smiled back at her, "anyway, would you like to eat lunch with us? We were just about to eat,"

"Its fine, Rikuo-sama," she replied, "I'm really sorry but I need to be somewhere," she continued declining their offer sadly.

"Oh, I see," he said, a bit disappointed, then he suddenly remembered, "Tsurara, about what's bothering y—

"Oikawa-san?" someone from her class called, making her flinch. She turned, "Kashiwagi-sama!" she responded. She then turned back to Rikuo and Aotabo, "I'm sorry Rikuo-sama, I need to go!" she said clearly in a hurry and ran back towards his classmate called Kashiwagi.

"That Yuki-onna," Aotabo said, "she never stops apologizing," he sighed then turned to Rikuo, "right Waka?" it is then he noticed Rikuo suddenly became quiet, "is something the matter?" he asked looking at his master who was staring oddly at the classroom Tsurara and her classmate went in

"Who was that guy," he wondered. Feeling something he can't comprehend

"waka, could you be…" Aotabo said, unsure what to say next

"hmn? What is it, Ao?" Rikuo asked, urging him to continue.

There was a momentary silence between them until…

"Yea Ao, continue your sentence,"

Both of them turned to where that familiar voice came from and was shocked to find…

"KEJOROU!" Rikuo shrieked

"IN A UNIFORM!" Aotabo added

Yes, it is Kejorou in a uniform, their uniform to be exact, "what are you doing here?"

"What you say, Waka?" she asked, "I'm here to guard you in place of Tsurara," she answered bluntly

"Wha? What happened?" he was clearly confused about the situation.

"Tsurara will be busy this whole week to take care of one of the clan's branch families' son," she explained

"…so the guy that was with her back then was a…"

"yep, he's a yokai," Kejorou continued Rikuo's sentence for him, "they are still looking for a proper bodyguard, so for the time being, Tsurara will take over the job of guarding him, pretty convenient given that they are classmates,"

"yea, and that guy, I believe Yuki-onna also used to take care of him when he was a kid, just for a little while though," Aotabo added, "I remember he was quite fond of that snow woman,"

Rikuo looked both of them, "so what I felt back then was…"

"I'm surprised you can sense that a person is actually a yokai when you are in your human form," Aotabo said.

"Yea," rikuo agreed. It is during these situations that he could he feel that he really did become stronger. He looked back at her classroom, in deep thought.

The past days went by and Rikuo barely see Tsurara, her classroom was a bit far away from his, and with his daily meeting with the Kiyo cross squad he can't come by, she comes home pretty late and even then, he can't talk to her. Still, he was glad to know that, even with a new temporary master, she was still able to bring him lunches all thanks to Aotabo. Though he refused to admit it, he actually felt a bit hurt seeing them together, what he felt was a bit like…

Betrayal.

* * *

><p>It was after school and Rikuo was preparing his things to leave while Kejorou and Aotabo wait for him outside by the gate, while walking by the dark halls of the school he saw the person Tsurara was assigned to protect, he looked weak, and in pain. He quickly ran to help him, but upon seeing him, Rikuo was surprised to see the guy's face was distorted, like his human form was falling apart. He quickly extended his hand to help him before anyone finds them when he slapped his hand away, glaring at him, "don't come near me, rikuo-sama," he muttered under his breath in deep pain<p>

"Kashiwagi-sama!" Tsurara cried, "There you are!" then she was taken aback when he saw Rikuo helping him, "Rikuo-sama! Don't touch him! Kashiwagi-sama is a yokai that has the ability to emanate poison on his skin!" she shouted

Rikuo drew back his hand, "Tsurara?" he was surprised to see her so alarmed, "what's going on?" then he felt a burning sensation in his left hand that Kashiwagi angrily slapped away, gradually becoming more and more painful by the second until a large wound was formed

"Rikuo-sama! Your hand!" Tsurara yelled seeing his hand bleeding profusely she immediately ran towards him. Rikuo moaned in pain quietly.

"I'm very sorry, Rikuo-sama,"Kashiwagi apologized, "I never should've—ugh!"

"don't talk too much!" Rikuo muttered painfully

Then they heard footsteps, running towards them, "WAKA!" they shouted," are you alright?"

"Kejorou! Ao!" Tsurara responded out loud, "Take Rikuo-samato Zen-sama quick! He was poisoned!" Tsurara begged. Rikuo at her, tears were forming on the corner of her eyes, then he looked down at his hand that was wrapped around her cold icy hands.

'_don't touch it Tsurara, you might get poisoned as well,' _he thought, but he doesn't have the strength to speak, nor to say something like that to her now, he doesn't want to. Her hands were cold, but that coldness of it was weak compared to how warm her tears are, dripping on his hand. She turned to him, "I'm very sorry Rikuo-sama! I'm not much of a help to you again! And I feel that this is all I can do for you!"

"tsurara…" Rikuo weakly said, slowly losing consciousness

"Ao! Please hurry!" she said turning to Aotabo.

"what about you?" Kejorou asked

"I'll stay with Kashiwagi-sama," tsurara replied, standing up and walking towards kashiwagi, "take care of Rikuo-sama,"

Both of them nodded.

The pain was too hard to bear that Rikuo's body gave in and his vision went completely blank

* * *

><p>"yes, a minute later and Waka would not have made it," Rikuo heard the moment he opened his eyes.<p>

"Ah! He's awake!" Kubinashi said, relieved to see the young heir finally awake

Rikuo got up and felt a tiny pang of pain on his left hand, "how long was I asleep?" he asked feeling his head aching

"a good three hours, Rikuo-sama," Karasu-tengu said kneeling beside him, along with the other yokais, "you were saved thanks to Zen-sama, he got the poison on your body out," he explained glancing at Zen who was kneeling beside him as well

"Thanks, Zen," Rikuo said, gratefully.

Zen just smiled at him.

"Now then, let Rikuo-sama rest for awhile," Karasu-tengu said flying up signaling everyone to leave. But just as Kejorou and Aotabo leaves Rikuo stopped them, asking them to stay and explain what happened,

"Well, after you fainted Waka, we immediately took you here," Aotabo explained briefly,

"What about Tsurara?" he asked, worried for her attendant, "she wasn't poisoned?"

"She was immune to it, waka," Kejorou answered, "for the poison to take effect and completely terrorize the body, it needs heat, a warm body temperature, so naturally, it won't affect a Yuki-onna,"

He took a deep relieving breath, "thank goodness,"

"that's why they are having a hard time looking for a bodyguard for him, their poison was like a defence mechanism, if weakened, the poison automatically activates," Aotabo added, "so the chances of Tsurara guarding him for a little longer is high,"

"What?" Rikuo said, distressed by the news, "where is she?"

"She isn't back," Kejorou said.

Rikuo stood up, "I'm going to get her,"

"No, Rikuo-sama! You should rest!" both of them protested

The strong wind has blown away the cherry blossom flowers and it danced in moonlit night as Rikuo steps outside the moon illuminating his now long white hair,

"Waka," Kejorou muttered,

He turned to them then smiled a reassuring smile, "I'll be back in a moment," he said as the blown cherry leaves bring him to her, his most loyal attendant.

Tsurara was walking out alone the streets when a cherry petal landed gracefully in front of her, she picked it up and immediately thought of her beloved master, hoping he is now safe and sound. But still, she couldn't help but worry for him, "Rikuo-sama," his name escaped her lips

"You called?"

She turned and was speechless to find Night Rikuo standing before her, "Ri-RiKuo-sama?" she wanted to make sure if she was just dreaming.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm here to take my—

"Rikuo-sama! The poison? is it gone now? Has it been cured?" she said holding his kimono with both hands tightly, "You're still not hurt are you?" interrupting Rikuo's speech.

"hey" Rikuo said, "I'm still not done talking you…" he paused when he noticed how hard Tsurara was gripping his kimono, "hey…"

"I'm so sorry Rikuo-sama, I was of no use to you again," she said, bowing her head in shame, "I was there and yet…"

"Don't push yourself that hard," he said, "if I keep on counting on you then what would happen to me, huh?" he asked, "gramps would laugh at my face,"

"But—

"It's fine with you just being by my side in my hyakki," he assured, "so don't go taking another master while I'm around,"

"O-of course!" Tsurara smiled brightly, "Rikuo-sama is my only master that could never be replaced in my heart,"

Rikuo turned away from her, embarrassed about the way she puts it.

"Rikuo-sama?" she tilted her head to one side to meet his face, "are you cold?"

"No," he answered looking directly at her gold eyes, "though, I hope you keep your word," he smiled gently at her that made her blush bright red, "I'm counting on you, Tsurara,"

Tsurara smiled back at him, "Y-yes!"

And with that they went home together…

"Tsurara your hands are cold,"

"And yours are warm, Rikuo-sama!"

…holding hands all the way.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading!<p>

anyway, i think it was pretty obvious that i uploaded this in a bit of a hurry, though i hope it didn't affect the reader's opinions on the story, anyway, this is a ONESHOT. Though i want to make a real story of this (divided to chapters) so until then, thanks you again for reading...

My, My, busy busy... ^^"


End file.
